Sequestration of alkyne-presenting molecules, such as 17α-ethinylestradiol and other steroid-based contaminants, in the environment, particularly in water systems, has become an issue of utmost importance due to the toxic effects exerted by these chemical species in biological systems even at very low concentrations.
However, specific and selective sequestration of those compounds can be challenging also in view of the fact that several synthetic and natural chemicals possess the ability to mimic hormones and as such are able to interfere or disrupt hormonal homeostasis in biological systems.
Accordingly, despite the fact that several methods and systems for sequestration of alkyne-presenting molecules, and in particular 17α-ethinylestradiol, are available, performance of an accurate and selective sequestration remains challenging.